


Simple Walk One Shot

by MotherOfPoM



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, PoM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfPoM/pseuds/MotherOfPoM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple walk. It fell in the hole. BAMMMM!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Walk One Shot

Private got himself into an odd moment today. His leader ordered him to come along on a walk. Don't get him wrong, he liked walks. Private just thought it was strange. Of all things, Skipper wanted him to walk with the officer.

It was silent except for the animals chattering about. The zoo was off break for Thanksgiving. His instinct was to jump away as he felt something warm grab his flipper, but he didn't; in fear that things might get awkward. Private looked at the older questioningly.

"What are you doing?"

"...Testing something out."

Okay, that was a ODD response. Especially for Skipper. Private could feel his heart thumping slightly. He couldn't tell if it was because of the other's flipper slightly around his or the zoo animals staring at them oddly.

* * *

 

"Eh, Maurice, why is the bossy penguin holding hands with the small penguin?" King Julien asked his adviser while scratching his chin questioningly.

Maurice stared closely, "Hmm."

The king pouted, "HOW COME NO ONE EVER WANTS TO HOLD MY HAND!"

"Oh, oh oh! I can!" Mort shouted, running towards Julien; hugging his feet rather than his hand.

"MORT! Get off the royal feet!" He kicked the mouse lemur away.

* * *

 

Private felt his face warm up as the firm flipper wrapped around his fin some more. What was Skipper testing exactly? Suddenly he stopped. Skipper let go of the rookie's flipper and lifted his own to Private's cheek. The smaller let out a little squeak as this happened.

Sky blue eyes looked into dark orbs. Then the leader's flippers went around his waist, pulling him closer. Private's eyes closed immediately as he felt Skipper lean his forehead against his. He gave out a squeak as a short kiss was delivered to his cheek. Private was sure his face was redder than an tomato, feeling his forehead, chest against his own and not to mention fins around him.

Skipper pulled away slightly with a half smile curved on his beak. He kissed the spot near Private's mouth. The younger's eyes snap open as he felt Skipper's right fin go past his hip. Now he was really curious what Skipper was testing out. His heartbeat thumped rapidly in shock as the flipper landed on the inside of his leg.

He had no idea how to reply to this at all, his mind was fuzzy and he felt almost numb. His mind jumped into action as his leader massaged the area. But that isn't why he backed away. The sound that tumbled out of his beak made him jump back. Private had no idea if he wanted to know if Skipper purposely made him moan.

"I-­I'm so so-­sorry Sir, I didn't mean to do that.."

For the first time in the short while Skipper spoke, "I know."

Okay, that confirmed it. He purposely made the rookie do that sound. The officer walked toward Private, looking directly at his beak. Without warning, he kissed the corner of the smaller's beak. Private squeaked softly as the older's strong flippers circled him.

He was very surprised as Skipper buried his beak into his neck. He gave a light kiss to it.

"S-­Skippah.."

He was trying to figure out what was going on here. Was this why Skipper wanted him to come with him on a walk? To do this? To test something out..? And he was secretly enjoying it.

"Um, Skippah? Are you doing this because...­"

 "Of romantic feelings? Perhaps.."

He nipped his neck gently causing a high pitched squeak. A full time smirk slowly curved on Skipper's beak

**Yeah, I know. You love me SOOO much. xD Geez this was hot Pripper.**


End file.
